nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Destructible structures
A list of destroyable structures in Rubble Trouble. Destroyable Structures are usually civilian buildings that appear next to sites the Demolition Crew are destroying a building. The buildings will be destroyed if anything falls on them, and the player will have lose some money they earned and enrage the Boss . Buildings are always placed on the ground, never on top of destroyable structures. Watermelon Greenhouse Watermelon Greenhouses are a building in Rubble Trouble. The Bottom of the greenhouse is made of bricks, while the roof, and the support beams, and the beams going across the glass is a shade of green. Behind the glass are growing Watermelons, and their stems. There are also two brown pots with a plant in them outside the Greenhouse. Destroying this building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. Watermelon Awards Building Watermelon Award Buildings are Buildings in Rubble Trouble. Watermelon Award Buildings have a similar structure appearance to Watermelon Greenhouses. The difference between the Award Building and Greenhouse is that the Award Building has a back set of windows and that most of the front windows have been taken out. The Watermelon Award Buildings have a table with Ribbons, Medals and Trophies and a table in the back which holds a big Watermelon winner of the first place ribbon. Destroying the Building subtracts $500 from the players earned money. Boss' Van The Boss' Van is a destroyable structure from Rubble Trouble. The Boss apparently owns or rents it. It is sometimes parked in dangerous areas, and damaging it will be completely annihilate it, costing the player $100. Bent Chairs can be seen stuck in the back, possibly meaning that food or the workers lunches are stored inside. It is first introduced in level 3 of Rubble Trouble. The level it is introduced on can still be continued and you can still continue if it is demolished. City Museum The City Museum is a building in Rubble Trouble. If the player destroys it $500 is subtracted from what they have earned. It stands in one place, and cannot be moved at all. It is a brown building with 2 columns supporting the roof, which is a small triangle saying "City Museum". Brown stairs lead up to the black coloured doors. A Banner outside, held up by strings says "Big old Ming Exhibition". 3 Floored Building 3 Floored Buildings are a type of building in Rubble Trouble. 3 Floored Buildings are made of brownish bricks and have three floors as well as a small garden on the bottom floor and two potted plants. The Building has 3 floors, each floor which has 3 windows. It is uncertain what purpose the Building holds, whether being a Laboratory or housing Vases and Pots. If the second is correct than it may be part of the City Museum, which is having an exhibit about the Ming Dynasty. The Building is obviously being shown from the back, as no door is seen on it. Destroying it will subtract $250 from the player's earned money. Big Bang Fireworks Main Building The Big Bang Fireworks Main Building is one of two Big Bang Firework buildings in Rubble Trouble. The Building acts as the Main Building for the Big Bang Fireworks outlet. Almost the entire Building as well as the doors are made out of metal. Yellow and black stripes can be seen on the bottom of the building. The Building has no windows, instead it has vents on the front of the building and a cone shaped structure on the to. The logo for the building are two fireworks and the words "Big Bang Fireworks between the fireworks, with the company's slogan "Go out with a bang" underneath it. As with both Big Bang Fireworks buildings, destroying the building will ignite and shoot off firework shaped rockets into the sky along with subtracting some amount of money from the player's scored money in the level. Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse is one of two Big Bang Firework building in Rubble Trouble. The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse has a similar appearance to the Main Building. The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse acts as a storage system for the Fireworks sold by Big Bang Fireworks. The Warehouse is metal and house shaped, and has the main door open. Barrels of Fireworks can be seen inside and outside the warehouse. Two vents are placed in the middle of the outside of the building, placed close to the end, the top also has three cone shaped structures. Destroying the building will subtract an amount of money from what the player has earned. The Building is usually placed next to a Big Bang Firework's Main Building. Shed The Shed is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble. The Shed is a wooden house structure which has gardening tools and plants placed in it. Two plants are inside, along with a lawnmower, which is green along with all the other metal objects inside. The structure has one window, which has no glass covering it. Destroying the building will cost the player $100. The Shed makes only one appearance in Rubble Trouble, on level 18. Portapod The Portapod is a structure that was not included in the final version of Rubble Trouble. The Portapod was only seen in the small animation shown of all the games on the front page of Nitrome.com, to the right of the building in the animation. It is not know why it was cut from Rubble Trouble. It is possible it was replaced with the Shed, which is similar in size to the Portapod. It is possible it was only created for the animation, as it is the second known object in Rubble Trouble to not appear in the full game, the second object is the Unnamed Drill Vehicle. The Portapod may have cost the player $100 for destroying it, as that is the lowest amount of money the player will lose for destroying a structure. Gallery File:RT bldn 1 e0e0e0.png|The Watermelon Greenhouse File:Rubbletrouble-building-store.jpg|The Watermelon Awards Building File:City Museum.jpeg|The City Museum Trivia * As with many things from Rubble Trouble, it seems to be based on early cartoons and skits where a rather idiotic construction crew constantly annoys there boss in some way. * The text on the top of the Watermelon Awards Building reads "Super Marrow Land". This is a reference to Super Mario Land for the Gameboy Lite. * If the Fireworks shot from the Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse or Main Building hit and destroy and structures the player is supposed to destroy, the player will earn money for the destroyed blocks. Category:Rubble Trouble